


Скотти пьет не только скотч

by WTF_Star_Trek_2018



Series: Мини G-PG-13 [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 17:25:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13486248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Star_Trek_2018/pseuds/WTF_Star_Trek_2018
Summary: Скотти под градусом, надо сказать, довольно ловкий и почему-то добродушный. Он знает, когда брать Маккоя за руки, чтобы тот не вывернулся, а только недовольно вздохнул и поддался.





	Скотти пьет не только скотч

Скотти, конечно, шотландец, но это не значит, что он пьет только скотч. Правильным будет сказать, что он хочет, чтобы все думали, что он пьет только скотч; правда же в том, что не скотчем единым живет его печень.

— Ты умрешь рано или поздно.

— Мы живем в двадцать третьем веке. Неужели ты не можешь меня вылечить, Леонард? — отвечает Маккою пьяной улыбкой Скотти и мягко касается его лица. Маккой вздрагивает; руки у Скотти жесткие от постоянной возни с металлом, наверное, потому он и не чувствует, что Маккой не брился уже пару дней.

Маккой не может сказать, приятно ли ему от того, что Скотти снова и снова касается его лица, но ему определенно претит то, как он ведет себя под градусом.

Маккой не святой. Маккой тоже пьет. Он пьет, чтобы забыть свои немногочисленные, но впивающиеся в мозг стальными челюстями ошибки; он пьет, чтобы его не укачивало на борту Энтерпрайз; он пьет, чтобы хоть немного глушить свой внутренний крик о том, что, вообще-то, они все в космосе. И все умрут. Когда-нибудь.

Да, когда-нибудь Кирку перестанет везти и они все загнутся в плену клингонов или на очередной неисследованной планете. Или их разбросает по космическому вакууму, как звездную пыль. Тоже вариант, в конце концов.

Но Маккой знает, когда ему стоит остановиться. Даже если его пытается напоить малолетка Чехов, даже если он пьет с Кирком, даже если Спок начинает зудеть, что это — очередная «традиция местного народа, к которой мы должны относиться с уважением». Да, бывало и такое — расскажи кто Маккою, когда он учился в академии, что профессор Спок будет его спаивать, — никогда бы не поверил. Но факт оставался фактом, и Маккой всегда ставил свое физическое состояние выше желаний — своих и командования.

На нем же, черт побери, целый корабль. Огромный экипаж. За них всех Маккой отвечает головой, и важных шишек Звездного Флота не будет волновать, кто там что праздновал, если глава медотсека окажется не в состоянии оказать помощь.

На Скотти тоже корабль. Его любимая Энтерпрайз, его «ласточка», его «девочка». В каком-то роде и его женщина, наверное, — но Скотти так не заморачивается. Скотти пьет немного, но и этого хватает, чтобы его нет-нет да кто-нибудь приносил в медотсек.

Маккой знает, как пахнут разные виды алкоголя, и он может подтвердить: Скотти пьет не только скотч. А еще Энтерпрайз — не единственная любовь всей жизни Скотти, но об этом Маккой не скажет уже никому.

— Сиди и приходи в порядок, — с усилием удерживая Скотти на койке, зло бормочет Маккой. Он немногого просит: хочет ведь помочь, помочь хочет, но Скотти невдомек, Скотти сегодня был в увольнительной на космической станции неподалеку.

— Зачем? Не хочу, — легко улыбается он в ответ, но все равно остается немного серьезным. Скотти... Такой Скотти, на самом деле. Он спрыгивает с кушетки, выворачиваясь из-под руки Маккоя, и тот не успевает воткнуть ему в плечо очередной гипошприц с ингибиторами. 

Маккой хмурится, пытается схватить его рукой и думает, что в следующий раз присобачит ему допотопную капельницу. Без всяких новомодных штук. Чтобы пострадал, почувствовал ответственность за совершенные действия.

За каждую из веселых ночей, которые Маккой проводил над ним. 

Скотти под градусом, надо сказать, довольно ловкий и почему-то добродушный. Он знает, когда брать Маккоя за руки, чтобы тот не вывернулся, а только недовольно вздохнул и поддался.

— Что ты делаешь? — цедит сквозь плотно сжатые зубы Маккой, а глаз Скотти нервно дергается.

— В смысле? Я предлагаю тебе потанцевать. Потанцуй со мной, Леонард, — и подмигивает.

Маккой дает положить свои руки на плечи Скотти, а потом и сам сжимает его в своих объятиях. Скотти, на самом деле, тощий и маленький, но он двигается так быстро, что будто размывается в пространстве, становясь больше, значительнее. А чуть пьяный Скотти уже бегать не может, он не Чехов, не молодой уже.

Поэтому он просто прижимается к груди Маккоя и что-то лепечет. Про то, что «врачи тоже люди, надо расслабляться». Про то, что «когда-нибудь ты перестанешь отрицать очевидное». Про то, что «ты ведь помнишь, и не надо притворяться».

Маккой помнит. Маккой помнит, как переспал с не совсем трезвым Скотти, когда сам немного накинул на дату, которую в космосе было глуповато, на самом деле, называть Рождеством. Они со Скотти были похожи, как родственные души, да и сейчас такими остаются: взрослые среди не способных сидеть на жопе ровно детей, которые по счастливой случайности оказались на корабле. Не исследователи, не авантюристы, не любители приключений — просто фанаты своего дела, которых занесло на край галактики.

У Маккоя не было никого такого же, как Скотти, и отношения с ним казались правильным решением. Правда, это решение принимал отравленный этанолом мозг.

Это не было приятно или хорошо, это было... Нормально. Нормальный секс двух взрослых мужчин, которые не то чтобы брезговали, но не рисковали ввязываться в отношения с теми, у кого еще гормоны бурлить не перестали. Ладно-ладно, хорошо, на самом деле секс был выше ожидаемого и уж точно мог войти в личный список лучшего секса в жизни Маккоя, но...

Больше он не ощутил ничего.

Да, Маккой ненавидит космос. Да, Маккой не хочет участвовать во всей той заднице, которую Кирк завуалированно называл «пятилетняя миссия звездолета Энтерпрайз». Да, Маккой предпочитает держаться подальше от новых планет с их новыми микроорганизмами и новыми заболеваниями.

Но Маккой сам был тем, кто когда-то любил. И как только любовь исчезла из его жизни — он оказался здесь, на краю галактики. В медотсеке, хорошо, что не на войне.

Маккой верит в вещь под названием «любовь», и, возможно, Маккой в каком-то роде демисексуален. Пусть он и способен испытывать сексуальное влечение, это все — не то без любви, без чувств, а к Скотти у него максимум — симпатия. И жалость, ведь алкогольная зависимость — тоже зависимость, и с ней нужно бороться.

— Я почти не пьян.

— Я вижу, — поддерживая его за руку, с сарказмом отвечает Маккой и тянет его за собой, а Скотти упирается. Не хочет в кроватку, а ведь пора.

— Давай немного выпьем. Поговорим о новом оборудовании, которое тебе поставили на Земилоне-7. Я бы с удовольствием разобрал его на винтики, — загораются глаза Скотти, и он крутит пальцами в воздухе, словно что-то чинит... Или ломает. — Но ты не дашь же.

— Потому что других реаниматологических капсул для Энтерпрайза в ближайшее время не предвидится, — устало отвечает Маккой и чувствует, что уже Скотти тянет его за руку.

— Тогда давай немного выпьем. У меня в каюте есть запас скотча. И виски...

— Моя смена еще не окончена, Скотти, — выдыхает через нос Маккой, а потом качает головой. Скотти ослабляет хватку — Маккой берет его за плечи и уверенно сажает обратно на кушетку, и Скотти сопротивляется совсем чуть-чуть.

Когда Маккой последний раз заходил в его каюту, он чуть не остался без штанов.

Трезвый Скотти никогда бы такого не сделал. Он был бы куда галантнее и вежливее, он бы не навязывался Маккою и не предпринимал сомнительных попыток избавить его от одежды, пока не услышал бы четкого согласия.

И, возможно, с трезвым Скотти Маккой бы попробовал еще раз.

Но трезвый Скотти никогда бы не набрался духа предложить нечто подобное. Он говорил бы длинными предложениями, путался в них, махал руками и запинался на ровном месте.

Но пока Скотти пьян, Маккою куда проще притворяться, что у него амнезия, что он ничего не помнит и ничего не хочет. Еще легче вовсе не произносить ни слова даже у себя в голове.

Каждый раз, когда кто-то приводит Скотти в медотсек, Маккой задает один вопрос:

— Скотч?

И Скотти кивает.

— Скотч.

Но Маккой знает, что Скотти пьет не только скотч. И всей душой он хотел бы этого не знать.


End file.
